


Ready

by PinnedInsect



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnedInsect/pseuds/PinnedInsect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas and Julie make sweet, sweet love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I don't allude to it but assume the sex depicted here is safe. I like to imagine there being awesome new forms of birth control in the future where Julie can just stick an invisible patch on her arm that works like the pill.

Above the Burner's HQ in a room Texas had made his own, Texas lay back on his bed with Julie in his arms, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Whenever they had a moment to themselves like this, they would strip down to their undies and share a feverish make-out session while Julie grinded against the hard bulge in Texas' shorts. And when their lips finally went numb, they'd snuggle up close for a nap.

This time was no exception, at least until Julie pulled her lips away from his to make a slightly breathless announcement: "I'm ready."

Texas looked up at her, dim with pleasure and slow to catch on. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to do it. To go all the way." Julie's smile was calm and sweet as she sat up, watching as her words finally registered across Texas' face.

"Really? All the way?" Texas blinked in shock and then his eyes lit up when he saw Julie slip out of her panties. He was perfectly happy to kiss her, cuddle her and hold her in his arms while they slept, but now he was about to have all that and more! Texas sat bolt upright and shed what little clothing he was still wearing in the blink of an eye. "I mean— me, too! Texas was born ready!"

Julie slid onto his lap, straddling him with long legs as their lips met once again. Brimming with enthusiasm, Texas stroked Julie's soft skin while trailing kisses along her neck and chest. Then he nuzzled his face between her perky breasts, his warm breath flooding over sensitive skin.

"You smell good... for someone from Deluxe," he smirked, earning himself a light slap on the shoulder. Joking aside, Texas peered up at her with concern in his eyes. Even if he was busting at the seams with excitement to do this and be inside her, he didn't want to hurt her. "Uh, maybe we should get some of that stuff. You know, that stuff people use..."

"Got it covered," Julie said. From the pocket of her discarded vest, she took a small bottle and rubbed a good helping of its contents all over Texas' girthy erection.

Texas touched the cool gel and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, amazed at how slick it felt. "Sweet! You're crazy prepared, Lisa."

With a roll of her eyes, Julie held onto his broad shoulders and prepared to mount. "Alright, I'm getting on."

Texas was quick to be supportive in any way he could and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. "Remember, nice and easy. Don't rush it."

"It's okay, Tex. I've got it," Julie assured him as she lowered herself until she felt the tip of his cock press against her. It felt even bigger than it appeared and though she took a deep breath and tried to push herself down, she was looking rather stuck. "Sort of..."

Watching her face twist in discomfort, Texas winced sympathetically. He tried to angle his cock differently and when that didn't work, he rubbed the gel-slicked pad of his thumb over Julie's clit in small circles the way he knew she liked. That seemed to help and her tense muscles began to relax. The flared head of his cock slipped in and Julie worked her way down.

"Oh. You _so_ got it," Texas breathed, his voice heavy with need.

Julie took him in deeper and deeper. His hands and lips were a source of encouragement as they caressed her, easing her descent. When she was fully seated, Julie rested a hand low on her belly and took a deep breath, feeling accomplished. It was a big stretch for her and though it still felt strange, there was something especially satisfying about it.

"How are you feelin'?" Texas asked, trying to sound calm despite his heart pounding at full throttle in his chest.

"Really, really... full," Julie panted. "But I'm getting used to it. How is it on your end?"

Texas looked shocked that she even had to ask. "AWESOME! Seriously, Julie. You feel amazing!"

Just seeing her perched in his lap like this, red-faced and panting, was almost enough to get him off. And the sensation of her heat surrounding him was something words couldn't describe. Texas felt every movement as Julie shifted experimentally in his lap. She leaned forward and then back with a few slow rolls of her hips. Her inner muscles tightened around him and Julie watched with delight as Texas lost his focus and went slightly cross-eyed. Then she let out a gasp—somewhere inside her there was a spot that liked to be rubbed and his cock was right on it.

Julie started to grind faster and Texas' head lolled back with a moan. "Ohhhhhh yeah, Texas loves the way you rock those sweet hips!"

"Tex, shh. Everyone will hear," Julie whispered. She figured Texas would be vocal in bed, but without knowing how far their voices would travel, she wished he'd rein it in a little.

"What? I can't help it! You're doing crazy things to me and driving Texas all wild!" He threw his head back once again, "OH, BABE! OH, JULIE!"

Texas genuinely couldn't help himself. Everything she did felt so wonderful, even better than he'd imagined. Julie's hand was now covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his resounding expressions of pleasure but it did little good, especially not when silly noises were starting to slip past her own lips as well. She'd gotten comfortable now and her body was moving up and down at a steady pace along the pulsing shaft inside her.

As Julie rode him harder, Texas pumped his hips to meet her movements every time she came down. That got her moaning just as loud as he was. His heart raced, his body tightened in preparation and once more Texas felt the need to express himself'.

"Here it comes! RIDE ME LIKE YOU STOLE ME!" he ground out loud enough to rattle Julie's chest and her eardrums. (Downstairs in the garage, Chuck turned to Mike and asked, "Did you say something, bro?" To which Mike shook his head and shrugged.)

For Julie, enough was enough and she effectively hushed Texas by grabbing hold of his head and mashing her lips against his with enough force to knock him flat on his back. Texas wasn't entirely sure if he was missing a tooth or not but his hips kept pumping regardless and his hands squeezed Julie's trembling thighs while her body throbbed around him.

When the waves of pleasure subsided the two collapsed in a heap, Julie draped on top of him with her head beside his close enough that her lips touched his neck while she caught her breath. Tresses of shiny red hair covered both their faces and Texas brushed it carefully aside to press a sweet kiss against Julie's cheek. Plastered on his face was a goofy afterglow-smile that would no doubt be stuck there for the next few days.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Julie purred in response, "Mmm, just fine." And maybe a little sore, but it was the good kind of sore. "What about you?"

Texas counted his teeth with his tongue and found them to be intact. "Still got all my teeth."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," she lifted her head, smiling sheepishly. "We were getting really loud there and I guess I just..."

"You got rough," Texas grinned proudly. "And it was awesome."

He knew it wasn't what Julie wanted to hear but he could still see that glow on her face and in her eyes. The kiss they shared was much more tender than the previous and just as they were getting comfy enough for a nap, Julie discovered something under a pillow and pulled it out.

"Hey, you found my can of muscle mulch!" Texas proclaimed. Already, he'd taken the can and was about to pop the lid.

Julie glanced nervously at the can, then at Texas and a stroke of genius occurred. She latched onto his lower lip and gave it a suck while her fingers combed through his hair. Successfully distracted, Texas melted beneath her and forgot all about eating.

 

 


End file.
